Impact
by Red Velvet is love
Summary: It was all so fast. One minute, I see my girlfriend, telling me she loves me. The next minute, she's dead. Gone. And I'll never see her again. I can't even begin to describe the impact she had on me. But that's the impact life has on you. After all, she died on impact. Tragedy - Jori


**I decided to write a sad Jori fic for once. Give me feedback please :D**

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

It was all Sinjin's fault. He had gotten a job as a photographer part time, and he'd set up the perfect place. He wanted to take a picture of Los Angeles at night, and set up to take pictures from a window washer's platform. It was high enough to capture a great view of the city.

The morning before, Sinjin was told he was going on a family road trip, but couldn't get his money back. He asked Tori to fill in, take the shots, and they'd split the money she would've earned. Me, being the over-protective girlfriend I was, demanded I'd go with her. Cat thought it'd be fun as well, so she went with us.

"_Sinjin said it's not that dangerous." Tori told Jade. "If anything goes wrong, we can hit the button to bring us back up, and we'll climb back through the balcony sliding doors."_

"_Tori-"_

"_It'll be fine." The Latina assured. "Cat will be there with me the whole time."_

_Jade was still unsure, but let her go anyway, with a quick kiss and a "be careful" warning._

I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I let her go anyway. I let my beautiful girl friend's life slip through my fingers. If I hadn't let her go, she would be here, next to me. Alive and well.

"_Ok, let's go!" Cat cheered, helping Tori onto the platform. Jade's nerves increased as the metal rattled and shook. The whole platform looked old and worn. The screws looked like they'd fall out at any moment._

"_Be careful!" Jade called as the girls descended. Tori laughed._

"_Nothing's going to go wrong!"_

But something_ did _go wrong. Horribly wrong.

"_This thing's really old isn't it?" Tori commented. "Don't scare me!" Cat shrieked. "What if it breaks?" the redhead started biting her nails, a habit she did when she was worried. Tori sighed, gripping the younger girl's shoulders. "It won't break." Tori said. "We're going to be fine." She leaned backwards, her shoulder hitting the button. Both girls panicked as they started descending faster, a loud beeping sound blaring in their eardrums._

"_What's going on?!" Tori screamed._

"_You hit the button!" Jade shrieked, heart pounding. "Stop it!"_

_Tori spun around, slamming her palm onto the red button. The three girls sighed in relief. Jade watched worriedly from the balcony. They were so far away. Too far away. Her pale hand reached out, but she couldn't grasp her girlfriend's hand. _

Every day since the accident, I've blamed myself. For letting her go. For my horrible judgement. For believing that nothing would go wrong. It's my fault she isn't here today. It's all my fault. I should've listened to my heart and not let her go.

"_Can we just take the picture now?!" Cat pouted. "This isn't fun. It's scary." She looked over the railing, to only start panicking._

"_What if we fall?!" she exclaimed. "We're so high up! I'm scared!"_

"_Just lemme take the pic!" Tori sighed, aiming the camera at the city in front of them. The wind began getting harsher, and colder, making them hug their arms for warmth._

I saw how old that thing was. I saw it was falling apart. I didn't want to let Tori go onto it, but I did. I let her go, and now I have to pay for it. I have to wake up every day in bed, alone. With an empty space next to me.

My parents kicked me out after I announced I was dating Tori. She took me in without hesitation. She cared for me like nobody else did. When everyone one else left, she stayed.

"_Tori, be careful!" Jade shouted._

"_Don't pressure me!" the Latina screamed back._

_Tori was holding on tightly to the window-washers platform as it rattled and shook. Wind whipped at her face, the icy air making her shiver. Cat was crying for help. The platform was shaking violently, side to side. They were 40 floors up, and if they fell, they wouldn't survive the impact. The girls knew this, of course._

I can't believe I let the two girls who mean the most to me in danger. I could've saved Tori's life. And I could've stopped Cat from getting hurt.

"_Press the button!" Cat screeched. "Press it! Hurry!" the railing was coming looser and looser by the second. "I'm trying!" Tori shouted back. "It's stuck! It won't budge!"_

_The platform shook more and more, making Tori loose her footing and fly over the railing._

"_NO!" Jade screamed. Cat screamed and tried to reach for Tori's hand. Tori gripped the railing as she dangled from the side. Jade was frantically calling 911, and caught Tori's eye._

_Tears streamed down Tori's tanned cheeks as her chocolate brown eyes met Jade's icy blue eyes for the last time._

In that moment. When our eyes met, that was when I knew. I knew even though 911 had sent help, they wouldn't get to us fast enough. In those mere seconds, I watched my girlfriend's grip get weaker. Her arms got tired. And I watched her die.

_Sirens blared in the distance, but they were too far away. _

"_I love you." Jade choked._

"_I love you more." Tori sobbed._

_Tori closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't hold on any longer._

_Then she let go._

_The Latina's body fell through the air, going down for 40 floors before slamming into a parked taxi. Jade and Cat only watched in horror. The paramedics finally came but it was too late. The platform broke, and Cat fell as well._

_Jade rushed down the elevator to the scene of the accident. Both girls were rushed to the nearest hospital, Jade right behind them._

As if by miracle, Cat survived the fall. Tori was dead on impact. I held her hand, kissed her lips, and cried, holding her body in my arms. The blood stained my shirt, splattered on my pale skin, but I didn't care.

That's when it started to rain. Like the whole world was mourning the loss of Tori Vega. The most beautiful girl in the world. The sunshine in every day. That's what she is. What she _was_.

I heard Angels can cry.

Tori was my Angel.

A single rain drop fell onto my girlfriend's closed eye, and rolled down her cheek. She was crying.

_Paramedics had to literally pull Jade off of Tori. Covered in blood that the rain was soaking away, she was a mess. She cried her heart out on the way to the hospital. With Cat in the operating theatre Jade had to tell everybody what had happened. She had to tell her friends, her parents, and Trina._

_Everyone was distraught._

_But then they had good news._

_Cat was alive. _

_Cat was going to make it._

_But her spine was damaged, and she had no more power in her legs. Robbie rushed to Cat's room in the ICU, followed close by the others. He told her he loved her. Jade had to step outside. _

_She couldn't see them act lovey-dovey. She couldn't. She wanted Tori. She needed her._

Tori's funeral was held a few weeks later. Cat came, dressed in a borrowed black dress from me. Robbie brought her, pushing her wheelchair past the graves of the deceased. She started crying before the ceremony had even begun.

Me?

I hadn't stopped crying since the night of her death.

Cat had to go through the last months of Senior Year in her wheelchair. She'll never get out of it, and never walk again. Robbie's looking after her, he proposed, after all. Beck began dating Alyssa Vaughn, and André started dating a girl named Hannah.

None of us have been the same since Tori died.

It's been three years since her death, three years since we graduated. I don't go out. I don't. I don't sleep. I just sit alone in my room and cry.

Everyone's finally gotten the message and stopped visiting.

On the night Tori died, and that raindrop made it look like she cried…was she sad?

Did she miss me?

I guess I'm going to find out soon enough.

Sitting on the cold tiles of my bathroom floor, I take the botte of pills.

One for guilt.

I swallow.

One for depression.

I swallow another pill.

One for regret.

The list goes on and on until I feel faint.

Hugging the bear she gave me for my birthday, I drift off, seeing her face. I'm coming Tori. I'm coming to be with you again.

Nothing can keep us apart now.

The pills finally kick in.

That's the impact.

Just like the impact that killed my girlfriend.

That's the impact.

The impact of every heartbeat.

As every heartbeat gets slower.

And we fade away until we die.

That's the impact.

The impact that kept us apart.

_Jade West, died on the 21st of June, 2017, 11.06pm._

_Tori Vega, died on the 21st of June, 2014, 11.06pm._

_Nothing can keep us apart now._


End file.
